Field
Embodiments described generally relate to disposable plates. More particularly, such embodiments relate to disposable pressed paperboard plates.
Description of the Related Art
Disposable containers such as plates, bowls, platters and the like are usually made of plastic, or are pulp molded, or are pressware made from flat paperboard blanks. Containers are typically round or oval in shape, but also can be hexagonal, octagonal, or multi-sided.
Pulp molded containers exhibit generally excellent dry strength as compared with many pressware containers; however, pulp molded containers are generally inferior to pressed paper products in terms of coating and decorative options because suitable printing and overcoating processes for pulp molded containers are relatively difficult and expensive as compared with available options for pressware. This is so because paperboard can be coated and printed prior to forming into shape. Pulp molded products are accordingly usually uncoated and not as resistant to grease and moisture as are pressware products with suitable latex coatings. Most plastic or foam plates have a limited heat/reheat range, and can soften or melt with hot foods or during microwave use. Thus, pressware containers are preferred in many cases.
Pressware containers have been produced with various flange profiles as is seen in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,366 discloses more rigid, fluted paperboard containers made with an arcuate outer region. U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,929 discloses pressed paperboard servingware with an outer flange portion that provides improved rigidity and rim stiffness. U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,119 discloses pressed paperboard servingware with an arched bottom panel and sharp brim transition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,020 discloses a container with a plurality of frusto-conical regions extending outwardly from the bottom of the container, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,640 discloses a rigid four radii rim paper plate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,630 discloses a disposable container having a linear sidewall profile and an arcuate outer flange as well as U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,176 that discloses a deep dish disposable container made from a paperboard blank. Processing techniques and equipment are further detailed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0042072. The '072 publication details apparatus and equipment suitable for making pressware at high throughput rates.
While pressed paper plates can be produced with exceptional rigidity as a result of their design (profile) and process (pleat pressing), they are typically not as strong as pulp molded plates that do not have folds/pleats and can lose substantial strength during repeated use as a result of opening/hinging of the folds/pleats and buckling of the paperboard at their very outermost edge. The shape/profile that the pressed paper plates are formed with significantly affects the product strength, durability and resulting consumer perception and purchase intent.
Notwithstanding the many improvements already made in connection with pressware products, there is an ever present demand for pressware products with increased rigidity and increased load-bearing capability.